1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a device for positioning the backrest panel of a chair. More particularly, the present invention relates to a chair backrest panel positioning device which includes a backrest panel frame and a separately formed backrest panel of a chair. The backrest panel frame has two predetermined lateral portions for connecting with the backrest panel, so that once mounted to the backrest panel frame, the backrest panel can be leaned on elastically.
2. Description of Related Art
Typically, referring to FIG. 1, a chair 30 includes a backrest 20 of a fixed configuration connected to the rear side of a seat 10, so that one who sits on the chair 30 may lean their back on the backrest 20 while resting their legs comfortably. However, the backrest 20 generally lacks proper elasticity and therefore cannot adapt to the shape of the sitter's back to provide the desired level of comfort when leaned on. To create a more comfortable back-leaning experience, it is not uncommon for the sitter to buy another backrest, which has a suitable curvature, and to tie this additional backrest to the backrest 20 of the chair 30 at a predetermined height.
While this improvised solution does provide the expected comfortableness of contact with the sitter's back, a commercially available backrest does not necessarily conform in width to (i.e., may be too wide or too narrow for) the backrest of the chair in question. To ensure comfortable contact between the backrest of a chair and a sitter's back, the present invention provides a novel chair backrest assembly which features an appropriate width as well as elasticity, so that a user can lean his or her back against the backrest comfortably.